The Doll and the Girl
by xxxmicanaxxx
Summary: Shizuka Heiwajima is a little girl and in a terrible condition. The ones who have to try and help her is Kasuka and Shizuo. But what if she was taken? Falling in love with the wrong things and becoming worse by the second. (Maybe evenual character death. MAYBE.) fem!Shizuo/Kasuka (really little) Durarara based with fem!shizuo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters.**

**Yes I changed their age greatly and Shizuka is younger than Kasuka. I do not know how bug the age difference is between Shizuo and Kasuka, sorry. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

The five year old girl was walking down the street, twirling and doing ballet moves along to the tune she was humming. She was on her way home, getting ready to go back to Kasuka and Shizuo when something caught her eye in one of the window displays across the street. Her curiosity struck as she seen it and she made her way across the busy street and right next to the window, peering into the glass to see what she had spotted. It was a tiny doll, but to her it was more than that.

Her new fascination showed that it was a wind-up doll that could sing or play a melody. The porcelain looking doll was dressed up in a pink and blue dress, with straight black hair going down its back. The face was molded into perfection, it looked childish and grown up at the same time. She looked up to see what store it was in and seen that it was an antique store. Looking down at the price and then into her empty wallet, she sighed. There was no way she could get it.

Shizuka reluctantly walked away from the shop and headed home, all the while thinking of the doll that was so special in her mind. It was so much better than the doll her parents had tried to give her when she was 2 ½. That doll had looked lifeless and boring, scary also. Who would want a rag doll that had buttons for eyes? She had refused to take the little toy when her parents gave it to her. They said they thought she would like it, but she hated how creepy it looked.

She walked into the house finally after unlocking it. She was the youngest out of all of them. Kasuka was three years older than her and Shizuo was six years older. She was greeted by both of her brothers, Kasuka silently nodding and Shizuo giving her a hug.

"You were seven minutes late than usual, Shizuka." This came from Kasuka, his eyes showed that he was worried about her but you could only catch that if you were close to him. She smiled and hugged her other brother.

"I'm sorry brother; I was distracted by this pretty doll in the stores windowsill! It was beautiful and played music, I really want it!" She continued to ramble on about the doll that was so pretty, already calling it hers. Shizuo rolled his eyes and picked her up while she was talking; she didn't notice it at all and continued on telling Kasuka every detail she was able to take in about the doll. Kasuka just gave a slight smile to her and nodded, encouraging her to tell him more.

Kasuka thought she was more than cute when she seen her get so excited about something, she was beautiful. Her brown hair cascaded down her back and ended at her waist, somehow managing to not tangle up during the day. She was always cute, even when she started to cry over the simplest of things. Her golden eyes looked around with the greatest curiosity in them, her lips always pulled into a giant, heartwarming, smile.

Shizuo sat his younger sister on the kitchen counter, waiting for her story to end so that he could ask her what she wanted to eat. Shizuka was way too skinny for being a little kid, it wasn't healthy and everyone knew it. They tried to feed her as much as they could but it didn't help, all the doctors did was put her on some pill that was supposed to help. The only thing the pill prevented was her face looking as skinny as her body. Her arms and legs were twigs and her stomach was hardly noticeable it she turned sideways. He knew this was an exaggeration, but that's how he saw her. Thankfully you couldn't see her bones on her legs and arms; there was at least that tiny bit of fat there.

Both the Heiwajima's were frightened for their sister, but they never showed the concern in front of her, or discussed about it by her. She had gotten this way because while she was still in the womb, their parents had gotten into a car crash, killing father instantly but mother was taken to the hospital. They had to have a C-section on the spot for a chance of their mother surviving. It helped for about two days, and everything was okay, besides the obvious pain of their father dying. But on the third day, their mother had randomly come down with some sickness and had a seizure, killing her that day. Shizuka had been born early and didn't have a mother to help her out.

After Shizuka was allowed to go home with the two brothers a few weeks later they had walked home to complete strangers in their house. When confronted on who they were and what they were doing they simply replied with broken smiles that their last name was Orihara and they were a friend of their father and mother. They said they would help any way they could possibly think of, and one way was taking care of Shizuka and the boys until they could manage on their own.

It had been two years since they had seen that couple, they said goodbye and left

One day, tears streaming down their faces. They wouldn't tell us what was wrong, they simply said they could not help anymore, but they would send money for them each month. They all were heartbroken that their second mom had left them. They had never met their kids, though they heard about them, they never knew what their names were.

Shizuka finally finished talking about the doll, still grinning widely.

"Oh! And Shizu~Kun~! I want to eat candy!"  
Shizuo was snapped out of his day dream when she spoke up louder than before. He blinked a few times and then started chuckling at his cute sister.

"You can't just have candy, that would make you sick, little girly~"

She pouted a little, making her lower lip jut out sadly. Kasuka tilted his head slightly and his lips turned up a little at this action. He couldn't stand seeing her be so cute and trying to look angry. That emotion never really happened to her, yea she would get mad, but it was really hard for her to stay mad.

"Fine, then can I have pop? Cake? Cupcakes~!?" Shizuo burst up laughing and shook his head no again. Finally she sighed and gave up on her sweet fantasies.

"Hmmm, then can I have ramen noodles with strawberry milk?" Shizuo approved her change of food choices and nodded, getting the stuff out to make the food.

"Brother, I think we have something to buy this little girl as a reward for being good. Well... if she's been good and continues to eat all of her food."

"Agreed." Kasuka replied and looked down at Shizuka whose face lit up with happiness.

"OF COURSE I WILL EAT EVERYTHING~!" Shizuka giggled and hugged Kasuka since he agreed that she should get the doll. "You guys are the best brothers ever!"

**Review~! This story will definitely continue… but only if I get reviews because I have two other stories to work on. So leave your opinion if you have read it, please? If you do I will give you a virtual cupcake~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Times End Quickly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of these characters. **

Chapter two: Happy times end quickly.

3 year later. (Shizuka is 8 years old, Kasuka is 11 years and Shizuo is 14)

Shizuka was laying in her bed quietly, listening to the sweet melody her favorite doll was playing. She had named her doll hope, it wasn't coincidental but it worried her brothers. She was bedridden now, the doctor had told them her strength was weakening every day and walking around didn't help. There was only one way to help her, but they didn't have enough money for it. No one really knew about their struggling either, Shizuka was homeschooled now, she would stay home while Kasuka and Shizuo went to school. This has been going on for a year now and it seemed like everyone was already forgetting about the little girl.

Something Kasuka and Shizuo didn't know was that Shizuka had a childhood friend that missed her. He was quite older than her though, around Shizuo's age. He had always helped her out when she was going home, every time she felt faint he would carry her the rest of the way home. But never did he go in to see her brothers; he just set her on the doorstep and left after waving goodbye. She missed him greatly and thought about the last time she had seen him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shizuka hadn't made it far from the school when her knees suddenly gave out again. She sat down in the alley that had become her resting spot and waited. Waited for either her brothers or _Him._

He was nice and gentle, always joking around but helping out when she didn't feel good. She didn't remember how it all started exactly, all she remembered was that one day, a day like today, her knees gave out and she fell flat on her face. It was rare back then but she did have times where she didn't feel too strong. He had been walking behind her a bit away but ran over to her when he realized she never got up. He helped her up into a sitting position and kept asking her questions, none she could really answer. Finally he ended up carrying her to her house and dropping her off. After that day he made sure that he walked the same way home as her, just to make sure it didn't happen again.

Well now today was the last day for that but he didn't really know that. He could only tell she looked terrible as he spotted her sitting down in the alley alone, waiting for someone to rescue her. He walked up to her and instantly picked her up, not noticing the tears in her eyes. But when he did notice he was quite shocked.

"Are you really hurt this time? You never cry!" Shizuka looked up at his face, tears streaming down her face constantly. She shook her head no and buried her face in his chest. He didn't want to break the silence but he felt his heart ache a bit every time he heard her sob.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Shizuka was trying hard to get her words out now, trying to calm herself down.

"What do you mean you're sorry? You didn't do anything to me, you just fell again." He was thoroughly confused by all of her crying. He hardly knew anything about this little girl, he always heard her talking about her older brothers, but he never caught their surname or names at all. He didn't even know little Shizuka's last name.

"I-I never told you about this, b-but... I'm really sick and I could die soon. I can't come out of my house any more after this d-day" She choked up on the last word and buried her face deeper into his jacket.

"W-what-? Why didn't you tell me this before?! You're straining yourself this much, just to be normal?!" Shizuka nodded in his jacket and started crying more than before.

"I-I'm sorry! I also c-came out and acted o-okay f-for you. I wanted to see you m-more."

He scoffed; his little Shizuka was killing herself mainly, just to see him. He never noticed that she should have weighed more for someone her age, she looked fine with her uniform on, he never realized that his arms could wrap around her more than it should be able too. He pulled the girl away from his chest and stared at her body, this time paying close attention to the things he was blind to. Her arms and legs were indeed skinny, her knee-high socks looked like they slid down instead of staying up a lot too. He couldn't tell how skinny her stomach was still, so he reached out and patted her stomach, putting an arm around her and seeing just how unhealthy she was.

"You need to listen to what your brothers tell you from now on, okay? You have to be a good little girl so you can grow up, just like they will. If you listen to them you will be okay. You-"

"No I won't."

"What?"

"I won't be alright, I can tell by the way they are acting. We don't have enough money to help me. I will die soon, not in a couple of months, but years yes. I act like I don't have a clue about what's going on so they will be okay. I'm sorry. I will miss you for as long as I have left."

He turned his face away, about to cry. He didn't want to show her how much this will hurt him; he truly cared for the girl. He realized what she had said and thought it weird that she didn't say forever.

"Why... why wouldn't you miss me forever?"

"I don't believe in god, or an afterlife. If there was a god then he wouldn't do bad things to good people. If he did exist, my mother and father would still be here. I don't think you feel or see anything after you die, it's only something people say to comfort people. I think you simply disappear, maybe someone thinks of you, but that's the only way you are alive. But in reality you are completely gone."

"Those are some deep words for a seven year old... you really had time to think." It was really hard for him to not cry now. Her words had struck something in him, he never thought of something like that, he never thought about death, but now when he did he realized he was terrified of it.

"I am not afraid to leave, I mean I wouldn't want to so quickly, but I guess meeting you and having great brothers will be the highlight of my life. Thank you."

She started to climb down from his arms since he was close to her house, but he held her tighter.

"D-don't go! Fight as much as you can and survive, survive for me. When you are older we can live together! A-and I will take care of you! We will have lots of money and no one would dare to mess with us! I'll make sure of it, you wouldn't have to work, and I could work at home so I would be with you!"

Shizuka looked at him sadly, she couldn't bring herself to hurt him by promising something that won't happen.

"How about this, wait for me."

"Huh?"

"Wait for me to return. If I never show up by the time you are twenty then let go, I won't be able to contact you at all. You will have forgotten me by then."

"I'll never forget you."

"I will dye my hair blonde if I survive and can go to school. If I can't go back to school it will stay brown."

"How will I find you if you stay home? Do I just go to your house?"

"No, I forbid you to knock on that door, or pester my brothers about me. I will call you."

"O-Okay..."

"Talk to you when my sickness is over...or goodbye."

"Don't say goodbye. I'm not saying it back."

Shizuka sighed and he put her down at her doorstep. She gave him one last hug and walked into her house, shutting the door behind her. He gave it two seconds and then he could hear her brothers rushing to her side and yelling her name. His eyes widened as he heard this, he was so shocked that he didn't move until the ambulances that parked in front of the house made him move of the doorstep. When he did he ran, ran away from the house and the sirens, tears were threatening to spill any second now and he had to be alone for that.

Izaya could not stand to feel weak and heartbroken. He never realized that he had been tricked until three days later when he realized he never gave her his number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears came to Shizuka's eyes from remembering her last friend that had decided to stay by her. Every other friend she had, had left her, calling her anorexic. She didn't know what the word meant but she knew it was hurtful. She didn't want to admit it, but she really wished to see him again. She knew she caused him pain, especially if he found out she tricked him. She didn't want someone waiting for something that wouldn't return, but she had to give herself something to look forward to. She had really wanted to hurt him for suggesting so far as moving in together when they were older. He had planned it out so quickly that it sounded like he had already been planning on it.

They were years apart anyways, it would just be weird. He needs to find someone his own age and fall in love with her, that way he will forget about my existence.

Her heart hurt every time she said that to herself. She didn't want to be forgotten, but it seemed selfish to keep him close when she was going to be gone soon.

"I'm sorry...Izaya." A tear rolled down her cheek and she fell asleep, dreaming of the boy she missed so much.

_**Review please so that I have the strength to defeat this beast called 'procrastination!' **_

_**Sorry that it took so long to update, for this story…. I have no idea where it is going to be honest, so I need the reviews as encouragement. I know, lame excuse, but I have three ongoing stories, one just a one-shot but still not finished. SO REVIEW PLEASE~~~~! :) **_


	3. Chapter 3: All Alone

**Disclaimer: Yea… I don't own Durarara**

Chapter 3: All Alone

She didn't like how strict and careful everyone was with her. Kasuka always looked concerned and Shizuo was always stressed now. Any remnants of their happy times from when she wasn't bedridden were gone. She was always so alone when they were gone or trying to let her rest. The only other friend besides them was her doll. She always found herself talking to Hope, wishing her companion could talk back for once. She would always try to explain the outside world to the doll. Just so she could keep her memories fresh.

"Hey...when do you think I will be gone?" Shizuka suddenly asked her doll after hours of silence. She was home alone so she was allowed to talk like that, in a negative way.

Of course there was no answer but Shizuka took it another way. She had created a little voice inside of her head that symbolized her doll comforting her or even just flat out telling her things.

{*scoff* Why do you insist on asking these questions? If you listen to everyone then you should be fine. Just like they said.} Shizuka turned her head to the doll to stare into her eyes.

"But, I am getting awfully tired of being still. If I have to stay like this all my life, I would not be able to see anything interesting!"

{But you will spare your brothers the grief. They would rather take care of you then deal with losing another family member.}

"I'm sure they could get over it."

{Shizuka...}

"Relax, I was just saying that."

The room and her mind went silent after that, no one wanting further conversation. She looked at the window that was far from her bed and sighed. There was no way she could see out of it. Even when the curtains were open, which was rare, she couldn't see from that angle. She would have to ask Shizuo to move her bed over there. This bed didn't seem very hard to move. She wondered if anything interesting could be seen from that window anyways, it didn't seem likely since it was just a bunch of buildings near the house.

For the millionth time that day, her body decided to shut down and make her rest again.

Shizuo was silently sitting in class, anxious to check on Shizuka already. He kept his grades up though, trying not to make anyone concerned for him and his health. He had fought through terrible colds as if it was nothing. He always felt guilty for leaving Shizuka alone, for trapping her in a boring house with just a doll that she seemed to talk to. He had overheard her talking to nothing in her room, and replying as if something was already said to her. When he peeked in she was staring intently at the doll, as if interrogating her.

Finally the school bell rang and he was able to walk home. Kasuka caught up with him just as he left his classroom, he was quiet at first, but when they got onto the streets that hardly any people they started to talk.

"Look... Shizuka's doctor called today..."

"...and?"

"He said that she can start to walk again... but not outside and that it be very limited."

"That's good"

"But... if she has Respiratory distress syndrome, we are supposed to take her to the hospital immediately so that it doesn't cause her heart to fail."

After Kasuka's words were voiced, Shizuo suddenly stopped walking and became very pale.

"WH-what do you mean Kasuka?"

"It means that he found more problems wrong with her."

"Then we won't tell her and keep her in bed."

"He said that walking could possibly help out sometimes though."

"Is he bipolar on his decisions?!"

"Calm down brother. We will just take Shizuka to the hospital if there are any problems."

"But still! I don't think we can risk heart failure for her! Also, we still don't have enough money saved up for this stuff!"

"I know that."

"We're doomed aren't we?" Shizuo's voice was heartbroken but serious. He didn't want any batting around the bush going around. He wanted to hear what everyone was afraid to say, but they knew that was the truth.

Kasuka nodded. "I'm very deeply sad to say it... but there is only a slight chance she will be okay. The doctor gave it four years without medical treatment."

He was trying not to choke up on his words like he would have done had it been eight years ago. He had gone emotionless and secluded the day his mother died. Shizuo had definitely noticed the change, but Shizuka on the other hand, had never met the carefree Kasuka.

Shizuo only nodded, tears slipping down his face already. They walked home in silence, Shizuo staring at the ground and Kasuka straight ahead.

They ignored the footsteps behind them, too tired to care if someone had heard the situation. It wasn't like they knew what they were talking about anyways.

Meanwhile, Izaya was standing behind them, now frozen in shock at Kasuka's last words. He knew that they had to be talking about his Shizuka, so those must be her brothers. They both had brownish hair, shades different though. The taller man's hair was really close to Shizuka's shade from what he remembered.

He didn't know what to do after hearing that. He knew she wasn't in good conditions, and the way she said it did sound like death... but putting an almost exact date on it? That was something he could not stand for; there was no reason for her to be gone. It didn't seem fair at all; something he had actually grown fond of was planning to leave him for good.

He figured he wanted to do something about it. Money was something his family did have unlike them; he just needed to know how to get it.

When Shizuo and Kasuka got home they went straight upstairs to greet their sister. She smiled up at them but the smile was starting to fade away. It seemed as if her effort was gone, the smile never reached her eyes.

"Good news." Kasuka looked at Shizuka, not really implying that it is anything spectacular.

"What is it?"

"You can walk around now-" Shizuo decided to interrupt Kasuka at this point.

"But that does not mean you can go outside! Or-or... walk around a lot! It's only a little! Got it?!"

Shizuka nodded, her earlier happiness that would have actually appeared was gone again. She didn't like the rules and restrictions on her new freedom.

"Alright, I got it. But, Shizu-kun... can you move my bed over near the window?"

"What? Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to look out of it; I've been too bored lately. It seemed like it would be a nice change."

"But when we aren't here... people will see you looking out."

"I will make sure only to move a little part of the curtain~!"

"A-Ah? I-I guess I will..."

"Thanks~! Can you move the bed with me on it? Or do I need to get off?"

"I'll see what I can do with you on it."

"Alright~!"

Shizuo moved over to her bedside to start pushing it towards the window. It was surprisingly easy for what it should have been. He quickly got the bed in the right position to the window and straightened up. Shizuka smiled up at him and climbed onto his back.

"Wha-?"

"I want to eat dinner downstairs for once... and be with brother and you when we watch TV. I haven't gotten to do that in forever. Please can I~!?"

"Yea, yea."

Kasuka looked up at his sister and smiled a big smile, which was rare, and nodded. "Of course you can."

Shizuo carried her downstairs and set her down on the couch.

"I'll go cook dinner, you stay here with Kasuka and watch a movie or something." After saying that Shizuo left the room and Kasuka went to sit on the couch next to Shizuka. It was a loveseat so climbing over to his lap was easy. She sat on his lap and rested her head on her big brothers shoulder. Kasuka was quietly smiling to himself, loving the moment and how innocent Shizuka was.

They had picked a movie and started watching it, Shizuka giggling at some parts and Kasuka just chuckling. It was moments that they had when they were littler, not having much care to the future. It was just another family moment, one Kasuka wouldn't forget for a long time. Near the ending of the movie Shizuka turned to look up at her dearly loved brother.

"What will you do when you grow up?"

"I've never thought the far, Shizuka."

"I know what you can be!"

"And what is that?"

"An actor."

"Excuse me?"

"For movies and things! Everyone would love to see your face, and you're already a hero to me! So you should act as a hero in movies!"

"I don't think that's how it works..."

"Please~?! I want to see you in a movie one day!"

"Shizuka..."

"Promise me that you will become an actor, even if it's one movie...or even if it is just a small part."

"... I will try my best... just for you."

"You're the best!"

Shizuka turned around and hugged him tightly, happily giggling into his chest. Shizuo called from the kitchen saying that it was time to eat so Kasuka picked her up and carried her over, a smile of his own on his face.

**Is this story moving too fast? Or too slow? I feel like skipping it ahead 2 more years, but should I have a chapter full of family love?**

**Leave your suggestions in the review section~**


	4. Chapter 4: Moments to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

Chapter 4: Moments to remember.

Shizuka was finishing up her breakfast at the dining room table with her brothers, rather content with how much she's been with them. She was looking back and forth between the two, waiting for one of them to speak up as she always did when she had something to say. Kasuka finally decided to acknowledge the fact that she wouldn't speak unless she was called on.

"Yes Shizuka? What is it that you would like to say?" He inquired.

"I want to go outside today. I've been able to walk around a little for the past two weeks, can I go out now?"

"No." Shizuo interrupted Kasuka so that he made it clear that he was the head of the house and going out would be risky.

Kasuka turned his head over to look at his older brother, wondering why he rejected her so quickly. He would do anything this little girl wanted, even if that meant going against Shizuo.  
"Yes, you can. It is cold out there though, it's getting close to Christmas time. So you must bundle up, and we have to carry you still."

Shizuka's face lit up with excitement, for a bunch of reasons. Some of them being that she can go outside and the other one is Christmas coming near. "YAY~! THANK YOU BROTHER!"

Kasuka smiled slightly, not really afraid but not wanting to look over to Shizuo to see his reaction to his opinion. "Soooo... Shizuo, are you going with us? Or am I the only one going with the girl that hardly has any time to live?"

Shizuo sucked in some breath, startled that Kasuka would actually say something like that. He knew he was straight forward and to the point, but not like this. Shizuo nodded after his state of shock went away. Picking up Shizuka, he headed upstairs and to her room with Kasuka.

When they got to her room she spotted a tree outside and looked up at Shizuo. "Brother~ can we get a Christmas tree? I want to decorate one~! Doesn't mom still have old lights somewhere?"

Shizuo and Kasuka looked at each other for a few moments; they knew they wouldn't be able to pay for the electricity bill if they got a tree. But then again, they thought, it would make Shizuka happy. Very, very, very happy indeed.

"Of course we can, little girl." Shizuo smiled and teased her by ruffling her hair a little. She went back to smiling and started to look around for her winter clothes.

Soon enough Shizuka had a red scarf wrapped around her neck and a long black coat with a fur trim around the edges of her hood, cuff, and bottom of the coat. She had the coat zipped up and the hood over her head, wanting the warmth that it offered her. The coat was really big on her definitely, but it was her favorite one. It had huge pockets and looked really cute with the red scarf she had on. The coat almost went past her knees and the sleeves draped over her fingernails with a few more inches.

Shizuo just had on a red hoodie, while Kasuka had on a greyish white hoodie over his white shirt. Shizuka looked at her two brothers a little confused. "Why aren't you guys dressed up warmer than that?"

They both just shrugged and Kasuka bent down, pointing at his back signaling for her to get on. She did as he desired and climbed up so that he could give her a piggyback ride.

"Ready?" The eldest out of them all asked, causing the two in question to nod. They headed out the door and started walking to the nearest place that sold trees.

When they found a place they walked in, looking around at all of the Christmas trees. Shizuo and Kasuka kept noting how much the trees were, while Shizuka kept shaking her head no when they asked if every other tree was perfect.

"Shizuka, is this one a perfect tree?"

"M-mm. It is not."

"But… that is the last tree in here. We went through all of them."

"Well then we have to find another place to look."

"Shizuka….."

"Come on now~! Onwards! To the streets~!"

Both the brothers looked at each other and shrugged, they were going to do what she asked anyways. They walked outside, Shizuka still riding Kasuka's back and holding onto him by wrapping her arms around his neck. As they were walking around Shizuka let out an excited squeal and giggled, pointing to something in the distance.

Both of the brothers squinted to find out what it was but apparently couldn't see what it was. As they grew nearer to it they started to see that it was a little pine tree, just a little taller than Shizuka.

"It's perfect! Brother, I want that one!" Shizuka giggled, already climbing down from Kasuka's back. She ran over to the tree, causing the two that were left behind to become worried. She started to jump up and down, pointing at the tree.

The two looked in the over at the merchant who had set the tree out. He looked pretty shocked to see someone interested in the tree. He stood up and went over to the little girl, kneeling down beside her.

"But, little girl…. The tree is small… and some of the needles fall off easily. Wouldn't you want a bigger one?" he asked.

Shizuka shook her head no, smiling the whole time. "This one is my size, and it needs love too~!"

The merchant looked up at her brothers and Shizuo stepped forward. "We'll get it, if she loves it then so do we. How much is it?"

"How much is it for that measly little tree there? Ehhh let's just say twenty five dollars is good enough. No one else wanted the tree anyways. It will be like a little Christmas gift, getting it cheap that is."

The whole family of irregulars looked at him, taken aback. They weren't really used to kindness and the price was very low. Before the merchant could change his mind Shizuka and Shizuo chimed in, "Okay! We will take it!"

After a few discussions on how the tree would get home, Shizuo ended up carrying it back. It wasn't any different for Shizuka…. Other than the random branches threatening to scrap against his skin. The happy little family was heading home now, Shizuka started to dance and twirl in the middle of the streets while walking home.

"Shizuka… don't over work yourself…"

"I'm fine~! I feel great! The coldness from the wind and this feeling-! It just makes me feel invisible~!"

Kasuka inched closer to her, really worried. Even Shizuo sent him a glance telling him to do something. Kasuka nodded and changed his character completely, a huge and bright smile breaking across his face. He broke into a sprint and ran straight to Shizuka, grabbing onto her and lifting her up above his head as far as he can.

"KYAHHHH~!" The skinny girl squealed in delight and started giggling madly at her new playmate. "Do it again! Do it again!"

Her brother blushed at the command, taking it a different way but instantly snapping out of it. He knew what he was going to do, he was going to start acting with her, she would be an easy person to practice with. Children always had imaginative minds.

"I have captured the target, it's time to bring her in. Location captured: Sunshine street. Destination: The local prison house that has enslaved her many times before!"

Shizuka continued to giggle but squealed out a response. "Nooooooo~! Not there! There is bor~ing!"

"You must go, a frail princess like you needs to be locked up until an angel saves her." Kasuka replied, grinning from ear to ear at her.

"Shouldn't it be a knight?"

"Not in your case… you're so special that it is an angel that saves you."

Shizuo looked over at Kasuka after that, knowing what he actually meant. It was a nice way to say it, but Shizuo would have just stuck with saying knight.

Kasuka ended up carrying Shizuka all the way home after that, both of them still going on with the princess roleplay. After they got home Shizuo rummaged through the basement for all the Christmas decorations, finding the tree stand and a box full of lights and bulbs with some garland.

They spent the rest of the night setting up everything, the tree had bright, vibrant, blue lights on it with white and gold bulbs all around it. The trio's eyes sparkled in delight as they sat in front of the tree, enjoying the view. Shizuo let the two younger ones rest their head in his lap as they stared up at it.

"…Something's missing guys….." Everyone turned to look at the little girl who started to stand up.

"What's missing?" Shizuo asked as he tilted his head.

"Ahhh… I can't see it either…"

"The star, or angel at the top!"

"I don't think we have any…"

"Then we can make a paper angel!"

"How do we do that little girl?" The eldest asked, chuckling a little.

Shizuka pursed her lips. She wasn't sure about that either. She shrugged and looked at Kasuka who had made her origami birds before. "Do you know brother?"

Kasuka nodded and got up to get some paper. After a few minutes of folding and taping he was able to make a really simple angel, but that was good enough for all of them. "Can I put it on!?" Shizuka asked out of the blue after Shizuo had taken it. He looked down and smiled, picking her up at the same time.

"Of course you can~. Here, put it on that tip right there." Shizuo pointed to a place and she gently placed the angel on it.

"There! Now everything is perfect~."

"Yes, yes it is." The two brothers said in unison, smiling down at the little girl.

Meanwhile, Izaya had witnessed the whole scene when Shizuka was twirling around on the road and having fun with her brother.

_She didn't notice me….. she danced right past me, giggling madly…. Am i- … am I really already forgotten? Did she get better? WHY IS SHE OUTSIDE?! Her brothers are okay with this?!_

He couldn't help but debate with himself, he was always thinking about the girl now. Ever since he heard that she didn't have much time left she wouldn't leave his mind.

_Really? I'm young but I still have these feelings?! Why must I think this way?!... I want to help her….. I have money! My parents have money at least…. I'm going to help her and then- then- …. Get revenge on her! Revenge because she won't leave my mind! _

**And~~~~! That's it for this chapter! Awwww~! Sappy family time! And I posted this just for Christmas!**

**Review~!**


	5. Chapter 5: The confrontation

chapter 5: The Confrontation.

Shizuo and Kasuka were back to school once again and Shizuka had been left at home to look out her window secretly like she had asked. She wasn't allowed to go to school because her brothers had said that it required too much walking around and stress.

As Shizuka was looking at the window she heard a bunch of clanging noises and suddenly a hand appeared on top of the small roof that hung over our porch. Her eyes widened as she watched the hand struggle to get up and on the roof but as soon as she seen Izaya's face her worry dropped.

"Izaya-kun?" She wasn't sure if he could hear her over the glass but the man smiled when he got to sitting upright on the roof. He gave a wave and a motion to lift the window up but Shizuka refused.

"C'mon, open the window, it's okay." Izaya's voice was muffled by the glass separating them but you could still hear the persistence in his voice.

"Brother said not to do that if anyone saw me..." Shizuka replied, blushing a little at being caught.

"It's okay, you know me don't you?" He gave a large smile and tapped on the glass again. "Now C'mon, open up."

She pondered for a minute, taking in his reasoning before she finally smiled and opened up the window, letting him crawl in.

"See? Now close the window, we wouldn't want you room getting colder." Izaya smiled and helped her shut the window and blinds before sitting on her bed cross legged and staring at her.

"Why are you here, don't you have school?" Shizuka tilted her head as she questioned him. "Where's your coat? You only have a thin hoodie on... that's not good, you'll catch a cold!"

He chuckled and patted her head, feeling exceptionally happy that he could see her again, face to face. "I do have school, but I skipped out today. I wanted to see you again and by seeing you out during Christmas break, healthy, made me decide I can see you again. My coat? I'm wearing it, this isn't a thin hoodie... it just looks like one so stop acting like a mother." he had been kidding about the last part but Shizuka looked away, saddened. "Ah? I-I'm sorry... I forgot..."

"It's fine, I never knew her anyways so it's okay. But you have to leave before my brothers come back, they'll be concerned that I let a person in the house."

"Don't worry; I'll leave when the time calls for it. For now, let's just talk... I missed talking to you, you were always so interesting and energetic."

{He shouldn't be here.} The voice that Shizuka had created in her mind for the doll started whispering.

"I know..." She glanced over at the doll and picked her up. Izaya hadn't noticed that she was talking to the doll when she replied and he smiled.

"C'mon, be like the little Shizuka-san I remember~! Stop looking so down and smile, you always had a pretty little smile." He kept trying to get her to react but her mind was on something else, mainly wondering why Hope had interfered with them.

Finally Izaya sighed and started snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Hello~? Is anyone in there-? You're not reacting to anything I'm saying..."

Shizuka looked up at him and smiled this time wondering what she had missed. "I'm sorry … I just was daydreaming... have you ever met my doll?" She looked over at her doll when he shook his head no. "Do you want to see her? Her name is Hope... she plays a really beautiful song."

"Yea let me see her. Her name is Hope...how come?" Izaya tilted his head and reached his hands out so Shizuka could lay the doll in his arms.

"Her name is Hope because she is always telling me to not give up and always look for hope. She's my guardian of hope." Shizuka smiled and looked down at the doll affectionately.

"I thought you didn't believe in things like the afterlife."

"I don't... someone doesn't have to be dead and angelic to be your guardian... it's what they do to help you through things that make them earn that title, not a silly name for what people mistake as mystical flying creatures that are supposed to help you."

"You know... you're really smart for an eight year old and you seem to have really mature views on things." Izaya glanced over to her. "Could it be that... you're growing up a bit too fast? Kids are supposed to be unintelligent and always are running around or playing dress up... you have the doll thing going on though so that's good."

Shizuka looked away, blushing a little at being caught. "I don't act like this in front of my brothers because I don't want them to feel guilty about it. But I can't run around and have fun like other people, and the little amount of friends I had have forgotten about me."

"Now don't say that, I remembered you didn't i? I even personally came here to see you finally~!" Izaya smiled at her and picked her up so that they were face to face. "So don't say you lost all of your friends, I'm still hoping to keep our promise."

"Eh?!"

"You didn't think I forgot did you? I also remembered that you tricked me the last time you saw me. That's not very nice you know~! Now, C'mon, it's lunch time...let's go see what's in the kitchen to eat!" Izaya carried her downstairs, taking a mental mapping of the layout of her house.

"I have food upstairs for lunch already though..." Izaya set her down in a chair in the kitchen and he smirked.

"Yea, but is it enough for me and you? … I didn't think so, and there is no way I'm going to steal some of your food, you need all that you can get little one."

"Hey! I'm not that little-!" Shizuka protested but he just shrugged it off and started looking through the fridge. "You guys … have mainly no food at all in this!"

Shizuka giggled and pointed to a cabinet. "That's because it's all mainly in there. We have cereal, macaroni and cheese mix, ramen noodles, and a few things of chips and other things."

Izaya nodded and started raiding her cabinets. "Ramen noodles it is then. Do you guys even have sushi here-?!"

Shizuka shook her head no and laughed. "Why, do you have some at your house?"

"Of course I do!" He twirled around to face her and smiled, pointing a finger in the air to the ceiling. "Fatty Tuna is the best food that was ever created, therefore sushi is the close to the best food ever and it would be a shame not to have it at my house."

"Fatty tuna-? I've never had it..." Shizuka giggled at his shocked response and how much he was overreacting right now.

"Wha-?! Oh my dear little Shizuka-san! You have been deprived of so much stuff~! I feel so bad for you, never getting to eat food more delicious than a common thing such as ramen noodles!

"I think you are overreacting Izaya~kun~! It's just food anyways..."

"I'll have you know, food is what keeps us alive partially, along with water, oxygen, and you know.. kkeeping your blood inside of you and all that good stuff. So don't say it's just food! Appreciate it a little and eat up the good stuff while you can~!" He chuckled at her when she had an expression of worry and concern over Izaya's sanity at that moment.

"Ah... k..." She was still looking at him, wondering if he was always this passionate about food and what would keep a human alive.

"Potassium." He laughed again at the confused look on her face and smiled. "You know, just saying 'K' is a huge conversation killer~!"

She rolled her eyes, still not getting the joke since she didn't really know much about the periodic table. She stood up and walked over to him, glancing at the food on the stove. "Is it done yet?"

"Ah? Almost, I just have to dump out some of the water and then put the flavoring in it. You can get the bowls out and ready for it though, I'm not sure where you keep those at." Izaya turned away from her and started doing what he said he was going to do and Shizuka pushed a stool over to a cabinet and climbed up on it.

"I know how you cook ramen noodles; you didn't have to explain the process to me." Shizuka finally stood up on her feet, the stool being a little wobbly in the process, and opened up the cabinet doors.

"I know, just making sure you knew it 100% plus 2!"

"My math teacher told me that percent's should never be over 100 because it's useless."

"Again with the smartness."

She laughed and put two bowls on the counter while Izaya drained out some of the water and set the pot back down on the stove to cool it down slightly and so he could turn off the stove. As he was turning to face the little girl the chair began to wobble again and she didn't have any time to catch her balance before the chair began to turn sideways to the point of no returning to safety.

Shizuka screamed out, terrified at the suddenness and tried to brace herself for the fall by making her palms go under her to catch her.

"SHIZUKA-SAN!" Izaya ran forward and held out his hands underneath her, just a few inches from the floor since he had been just a tad late at reacting to her scream.

Shizuka was breathing a bit more quickly than usual and was gripping her heart while crying from the shock. When her eyes finally met with his she had a drenched face and Izaya smiled a little at her.

"Don't worry, I got you just in time."

* * *

**Sorry that my last update was on Christmas and it's already February... school is finally making me busy! :o **

**I hope I didn't mess up this chapter that bad *shrugs***

**Review and tell me what I messed up on this chapter, I know it had to be a few things because I was half asleep. **


End file.
